Un jeu dangereux
by Saku06
Summary: [Yaoi] Que se passeraitil si un jeu qui semble sans danger, mettait le Sanctuaire sans dessus dessous? Le tout orchestré par Kanon. Nombreux couples!Rating K pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il évoluera en M
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous ! Alors voila, cette nuit, j'ai eu une idée totalement folle pour une fic ! Et voila que cette idée a prit forme. Je voudrais simplement dire que j'ai un peu changé les bases du jeu que j'utilise…Gomen pour les puristes !

Bonne lecture et reviews please !

Disclamer : Les personnages sont toujours ceux de Mr Kurumada, malgré plusieurs lettres en recommandé demandant de me lâcher au moins un des 12…

Couples : Vous verrez bien !

Un jeu dangereux.

-Confisqué ! Tu me déçois, je suis certain que ton maître sera ravi d'apprendre que tu joues durant tes heures d'entraînement…

-Mais ! C'est pas ça ! Je jure que c'est la première fois que je joue et que…

-Tut tut tut ! Je veux entendre aucune excuse. Mais tu as de la chance, comme je suis toujours gentil, je te laisse partir. Je ne dirais rien à ton maître cette fois-ci. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

Kiki, baissa la tête. Devant le regard de Kanon, le futur Saint d'or du Bélier le remercia faiblement avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers les arènes. L'ancien général des mers, quand à lui, sourit, fier de lui. En effet, il était venu voir Mu, qui malheureusement s'était absenté. Et que découvrit Kanon à la place ? Un Kiki qui s'extasié devant sa console alors qu'il était censé s'entraîner. Le jumeau n'avait d'abord rien dit, c'était amusant de voir le petit jouer comme un forcené. Par Athéna ! Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre, le Sanctuaire n'était plus ce qu'il était ! Ho ! Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Saori leur avait demandé de rester au Sanctuaire, leur offrant néanmoins une vie calme et paisible. Enfin ils pouvaient vivre heureux, sans se soucier des combats. La réincarnation d'Athéna leur avait même offert tout le confort : eau chaude, meubles coûteux, dernières technologie en date, vraiment tout ! Et c'étaient bien sûr les jeunes apprentis qui témoignaient le plus de reconnaissance.

Bref, ne connaissant pas ce jeu, Kanon s'y intéressa d'un peu plus près. En regardant la télé, il y voyait des personnages, hommes et femmes, dans de belles maisons, qui menaient apparemment une vie tout à fait normale. Quel pouvait donc bien être ce jeu ? En s'avançant à pas de loup, Kanon regarda la boîte du jeu posée sur la Playstation 2 : Les Sims ? Ca avait vraiment l'air amusant. Après tout, même si ce jeu pouvait paraître nul pour le commun des mortels, les Saints d'or n'avaient jamais vraiment connu une vie « normale ». Il fallait qu'il ait ce jeu ! Un petit sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'ex général des mers.

-Je t'y prends petit garnement !

Avait il criait à l'attention de Kiki qui sursauta. Une fois le jeune apprenti retourné à son entraînement, Kanon embarqua consol et jeu et se réfugia le plus vite possible dans le salon du Troisième Temple.

-Bon alors…comment ça marche ce truc ?

Le monde du jeu vidéo étant totalement nouveau pour Kanon, il lu avec attention le guide d'utilisation accompagnant le jeu. Le but du jeu était de créer une maison et d'y installer un homme ou une femme. Par la suite on pouvait faire cohabiter deux personnages voire plus. Le Grec lança donc le jeu, une fois qu'il eut bien comprit les règles.

Il choisit tout d'abord un quartier qu'il appela « Le Sanctuaire ». Ensuite, il prit une parcelle de terrain et y bâtit une « maison », en fait dans cette nouvelle version du jeu on pouvait construire une habitation comme on le voulait ! Ca pouvait être une maison traditionnelle, futuriste, un château fort,… Et pour ne pas être dépaysé, Kanon avait tout simplement crée un Temple, par ailleurs l'adresse de la demeure n'était autre que « 3, Temple des Gémeaux ». Et enfin, le personnage prit place dans la demeure. Le personnage était du sexe masculin, il avait de longs cheveux bleu foncés, une carrure impressionnante, portait un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu. Enfin, Kanon avait appelé son personnage : Saga.

Le jumeau se lança donc dans la partie. « Saga » ramassa tout d'abord le journal du matin et rentra dans le temple. Il se servit ensuite un café dans la cuisine et alla s'assoire dans le salon, feuilletant son journal.

Au même moment, Saga (le vrai) entra dans le Temple, se dirigea dans la cuisine se verser un café et vint s'assoire dans le divan derrière Kanon, ne lui prêtant aucune attention, le nez plongé dans son journal.

-T'es rentré ?

-Question idiote…comme d'habitude.

Répondit l'aîné des Gémeaux, sans pour autant lever le nez de son journal. Kanon soupira. Si tout était devenu calme au Sanctuaire, que tous le monde s'était pardonné…Entre Saga et Kanon, il y avait toujours de l'eau dans le gaz. Le cadet secoua la tête, et reporta son attention sur le jeu.

Alors que « Saga » lisait tranquillement son journal, le téléphone sonna. Kanon donna donc l'ordre d'aller répondre. Etrangement, une sonnerie retentie dans le salon, Saga se leva pour aller décrocher.

-Oui ? Ha salut Milo ! Hum, hum,…ouais,…ok…pas de problème pour moi. Ok, ben à tout de suite alors…

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Demanda Kanon, toujours concentré sur son jeu. Saga répondit que Milo et lui allait faire un tour en ville, pour acheter de quoi préparer la fête de ce soir, pour le retour de Camus. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ex général des mers. Ce cher bon vieux Milo…quand se décidera-t-il à déclarer ses sentiments envers le Verseau ? Tout le monde dans le Sanctuaire sait que ces deux là s'aiment et il n'y a qu'eux deux pour ne pas le voir !

Une fois que « Saga » eut finit de répondre au téléphone, Kanon l'envoya dans la salle de bain, se prendre une douche, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire. C'est alors, que Saga, se dirigea dans la salle de bain en criant.

-Veux pas être dérangé ! J'vais prendre un bain !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Répondit le frère, en levant une main en l'air, sans se retourner sur son jumeau. Mais tout à coup, Kanon remarqua quelque chose. Saga était entré en même temps que « Saga », ensuite il s'était versé un café -l'odeur se répandant dans la pièce- et avait lu son journal –le bruit des pages qu'il tournait-. Bon en même temps c'est ce que Saga avait l'habitude de faire.

Mais ensuite, le coup de téléphone et cette envie soudaine de prendre un bain… Kanon resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis éclata de rire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être imaginatif par moment !

Puis, alors que « Saga » prenait son bain, un autre personnage arriva et sonna à la porte. Ce personnage semblait familier aux yeux de Kanon. Des cheveux bleus un peu plus clairs, et un peu moins imposant physiquement que son frère. C'est alors que Milo, sonna à la porte. Et au même instant les deux Saga allèrent ouvrir.

En entendant tout ce remue ménage, Kanon en laissa tomber la manette et déboula devant l'entrée, où se trouvaient Saga et Milo. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, dévisageant sans retenue son ami et son jumeau.

-Ben alors ? Ferme ta bouche ou tu vas avaler une mouche !

Plaisanta Milo, néanmoins mal à l'aise de se faire dévisager ainsi. Saga quand à lui, poussa Milo dehors et ne regarda pas plus son frère. Une fois seul, il fallut encore quelques secondes à Kanon pour digérer ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Mais…c'est pas possible ! C'est un jeu ! Rien qu'un jeu ! Y'a rien de réel !

Doucement, il retourna dans le salon, préférant aller éteindre ce jeu maudit. Les nouvelles technologie étaient vraiment très néfastes pour la santé mentale des joueurs ! Mais alors qu'il allait éteindre la console, le Grec remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans le jeu…Où avait bien pu passer « Saga » ? Une petite fenêtre dans le bas droit de l'écran affichait : « partit faire les courses »

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Impossible…Impensable…Tout simplement irréel ! Comment un stupide jeu pouvait prendre le contrôle d'êtres vivants ? Toutes ces coïncidences n'étaient que le fruit pur du hasard. Voila à quoi pensait le pauvre Kanon, à genoux devant la télévision, regardant incrédule la fenêtre où était écrit « partit faire les courses ».

Ses 13 années passées au Cap Sounion, sa mort et sa résurrection, avaient finalement laissé quelques séquelles sur son cerveau. Mais tout de même ! Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Que la vie vous mette sur la route quelques coïncidences, d'accord mais là…ça faisait trop d'un coup. Et comme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple hasard, l'ex général des mers, ouvrit une autre partie et recommença tout depuis le début : nouveau temple, nouveau personnage,…Cette fois-ci, le malheureux cobaye n'était autre que son voisin : Death Mask, plus connu aujourd'hui sous le nom d'Angelo.

Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il se rende compte que tout ceci était impossible. Se plaçant dans le divan, il avait une vue sur le jeu mais surtout sur le quatrième Temple. Kanon prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans le jeu.

« Angelo » se leva de son lit et Kanon lui donna l'ordre de le faire. Une fois le lit fait, le personnage prit l'initiative de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais Kanon ne voulant pas perdre de temps annula la commande. Puis il fit sortir « Angelo », l'emmenant vers le troisième Temple.

Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la fenêtre, rien à l'horizon. Kanon poussa un long soupir. Rassuré que toute cette histoire n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Cependant, au Temple du Cancer… Angelo s'étira comme un chat dans son lit. Vu la hauteur du Soleil dans le ciel, il s'était levé tard…En même temps, il avait bu comme un trou la veille. L'Italien se leva et fit son lit. Une fois fait, il s'arrêta, interdit devant son meuble. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rangeait sa chambre les yeux à peine ouverts. Mais étant perdu dans les brumes de l'affreuse migraine qui le menaçait, il se dit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé. Soudain, son ventre cria famine, Angelo se dirigea donc tout simplement vers la cuisine, mais à peine avait il franchit la porte qu'il s'arrêta. Son envie soudaine de se préparer un petit déjeuner avait disparu. Puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire, il se dirigea sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers la sortie de son temple et plus précisément vers le troisième.

Prit d'un fou rire qui se voulait plutôt inquiet, Kanon se leva pour éteindre la console. Lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos familier devant son temple. Stoppé dans son geste, Kanon se redressa bien droit, un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Tel un robot, il se dirigea vers la porte et faillit s'étrangler en avalant de travers.

-TOI !

Cria t-il, face à un Angelo plus que surprit non seulement par l'attitude de son ami, mais surtout par sa présence. C'est vrai, que venait-il faire dans le Temple des Gémeaux ?

-Heu…Ciao…j'étais venu te voir…ou peut-être ton frère…mais je sais plus pourquoi en fait…

Expliqua le pauvre rital en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Kanon le fit entrer en quatrième vitesse et referma brusquement la porte.

-J'peux savoir ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

Grogna Angelo, surprit par le geste du jumeau. Kanon montra d'un mouvement du menton la tenue que son visiteur arborait. Regardant vers le bas, Angelo vira au rouge. En effet, le Cancer qui s'était rendu directement chez Saga et Kanon, n'avait pas prit le temps de…s'habiller ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait traversé les marches séparant leur temple et fusillé du regard les apprentis croisé, qui riaient sans aucune raison…vêtu d'un simple…boxer !

-Santa Madonna…

Souffla le fier Saint d'or du Cancer, pas si fier que ça en ce moment. Durant ce temps, Kanon qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot, déglutit avec difficulté en étudiant le corps parfait de son voisin. D'accord, Angelo était un chevalier comme lui, il avait eu un entraînement difficile. Mais à vrai dire, l'ex général des mers n'avaient jamais vu d'aussi près sa musculature parfaite. Moins présente que la sienne ou celle de son frère, mais des abdos…une vraie tablette de chocolat que Kanon aurait bien croqué à cet instant.

Il secoua la tête. _Nan mais ça va pas ? Flasher sur ton pote, alors qu'il se sent pas bien ! Surtout Angi ! THE hétéro endurci du Sanctuaire. N'empêche que…je me le ferais bien pour mon quatre heure…Rahh ! Pense pas ça obsédé ! Et dit quelque chose pour une fois !_

-Heu…Angi ? Tu…veux un café ?

-Ouais j'veux bien.

Accepta le pauvre Angelo, se massant les tempes. Le maître des lieux hocha la tête et se dirigea dans le salon. En voyant la télé allumée, Kanon stoppa net, et Angelo lui rentra dedans. A vive allure, Kanon se dirigea vers la cuisine en tirant son ami avec lui.

-Y'a pas que moi qui est bizarre aujourd'hui.

Lâcha le Cancer, en fixant l'or noir fumant dans sa tasse. Voyant que Kanon ne répondait pas, Angelo cru savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Laisse moi deviner…Tu t'es encore disputé avec Saga. Vous vous êtes jeté les pires insultes et il s'est cassé, te laissant seul ici. C'est ça ?

-Heu ouais ! Tout à fait ! C'est ça !

Affirma le menteur, en hochant furieusement de la tête. Ils burent leur café dans le silence, puis Angelo se leva, remercia Kanon pour le café et s'excusa d'être venu sans raison. Il sortit du Temple des Gémeaux et fila à la vitesse de la lumière dans son temple. Kanon quand à lui retourna dans le salon et s'assit en face de la télé, regardant l'écran qui affichait « Angelo » retourner à ses occupations.

-C'est…pas possible…

Mais tout à coup, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. A peine rentré, « Angelo » reçu de la visite. On aurait dit une femme, avec ses longs cheveux turquoise et cette taille fine.

-Tiens!Voila Aphro !

« Aphrodite » serra la main d' « Angelo » sur la pas de la porte et les deux personnages regardèrent de chaque côté, vérifiant s'il n'y avait personne. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le temple et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Kanon en assistant en direct à ce qui se passait !

-Mais bon sang…

Dans le Quatrième Temple.

-Angelo ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Se plaignait le Saint des Poissons, en se jetant au cou du Cancer. Angelo, profita de ce long et fougueux baiser. Une fois leur souffle coupé, il s'écarta un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

-Mais…on s'est vu hier.

-Ca veut dire que je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Même pas un peu ?

Le Suédois lâcha alors complètement l'Italien et baissa la tête. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et apparemment il s'était trompé sur les sentiments du Cancer. Perdu dans ses tristes pensées, il se sentit soulevé et bloqué contre l'un des murs du Temple. Instinctivement, le Poisson entoura la taille de son amant de ses jambes. Angelo quand à lui, esquissait un petit sourire. Pas le sourire moqueur et prétentieux que l'on associait à feu Death Mask. Non, un sourire partagé entre gêne et amusement.

-Pas un peu…beaucoup tu veux dire.

Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son bien aimé. Faisant ensuite courir ses lèvres dans le cou laiteux, l'embrassant et le mordillant.

Dans le Temple des Gémeaux…

-J'y crois pas…Angi et…Aphro ? Il cache bien son jeu le crabe !

Assit devant son écran, Kanon regardait attentivement (pour ne pas dire mater). Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le Cancer et le Poisson…Ensemble…Un large sourire éclaira son visage, alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Grâce à ce jeu, Kanon allait bien s'amuser. Et peut être que ça allait lui servir personnellement qui sait ?

-Hein ? Ha non ! C'est pas juste !

Hurla l'ex général des mers, en posant ses mains de chaque côté de l'écran. Le secouant légèrement. En effet, son petit moment de voyeurisme fut interrompu par un code du jeu mis en place pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes…Et à présent, Kanon ne pouvait voir à la place d'Angelo et Aphrodite…qu'une simple image brouillée.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Dois bien y avoir un moyen de virer ce truc !

Soupirait il, tandis qu'il appuyait sur toutes les touches, espérant décoincer ce fichu flou. Mais rien à faire. Lorsque tout à coup, l'image s'arrêta et…vira sur un autre Temple. Un personnage aux cheveux bleus semblait parler à son reflet dans un miroir.

-Tiens, mais on dirait…

Temple du Verseau…

En effet, Camus ne faisait pas que se regarder dans son miroir. Il parlait, pas à lui-même cependant. Tout le monde connaît l'aisance avec laquelle le Français parle aux autres…

-Tout ça pour finalement t'avouer que…Non, c'est d'un médiocre… Milo…Trop sévère…Hum…hé Milo ! De pire en pire…on dirait que je sors de l'asile. Mimi, mon pote ! Yo-yo-yo Mi !

Le Verseau se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué. Pathétique. Lui qui sait se montrer calme, froid, maître de ses émotions…Il ne savait même pas parler à son meilleur ami. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais…Ha ! Par Athéna ! Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

A suivre…


	3. Interlude 1: Grease

Interlude 1 :

Quelques jours plus tard, Kanon se décida enfin à rejouer aux Sims. Même si au début ce jeu l'effrayait, depuis qu'il n'y jouait plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jeu. Il était dangereux certes, mais d'un autre côté les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui étaient vraiment intéressantes. Il pouvait contrôler ses amis, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. D'un certain point de vue c'était assez diabolique. Pourquoi n'avait il pas eu ce jeu lorsqu'il avait en avait vraiment besoin ? Au Sanctuaire marin ! Bah de toute façon c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis…c'est bien plus amusant de jouer que de conquérir le monde.

En allumant la console, Kanon cherchait qui parmi ses amis il allait embêter. C'est alors que sur l'écran de présentation, s'afficha une nouvelle fenêtre : « Bravo, vous avez débloqué le niveau bonus : Comédie musicale ! »

-Comédie musicale ? Ca à l'air intéressant…

Kanon activa alors le niveau bonus et pour le moment il n'y avait qu'une chanson de disponible. Curieux, il la choisit et c'est alors que dehors…

Le Sanctuaire avait disparut, à la place il n'y avait plus qu'une espèce de grande cour, et des petits commerces style USA années 60 : des snack bars, et autres petites épiceries. Au centre de la cour une vieille Cadillac décapotable avec à son bord Shura, Aioros, Milo, Dokho, Aldébaran et Angelo au volant. Tous habillés en cuir noir, les cheveux gominés, plaqués en arrière.

En face, dans le même accoutrement, Camus, Aiolia, Saga, Shaka, Mu et Aphrodite. Lorsque Angelo vit ce dernier arriver, il sortit avec classe de la voiture en sauta au dessus de la porte. C'est alors qu'une musique, familière à Kanon se fit entendre.

Angelo et les autres s'approchèrent du clan d'Aphrodite en se déhanchant et claquant des doigts en rythme. Les deux clans s'arrêtèrent à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Angelo fit volte face et se retourna sur ses compagnons d'armes, en chantant…

I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
You're suplyin',  
It's electrifyin'!

Aphrodite fit de même lorsque le Cancer se retourna sur lui.

You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true

Angelo reprit tandis qu' Aphrodite le poussait du doigt…

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

Puis ils chantèrent ensemble.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want), oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one I want), oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
Are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

La bande d'Aphrodite le rejoignit, alors qu'il était assit sur le capot de la voiture, et chantait.

If you're filled  
With affection  
You're to shy to convey,  
Meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

Il fit un clin d'œil au rital, qui en tomba à la renverse, heureusement retenu par Milo et Shura. Puis il reprit en montrant le Suédois du doigt.

I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man

Aphrodite acquiesça en regardant Mu.

I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied.

Se tournant sur Dokho, Angelo rajouta

I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove

Aphrodite se releva et s'approcha d'Angelo

Oh you better prove  
That my faith is justified.

Et tandis qu'ils se collaient, ils chantèrent en Cœur

Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
Are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
Are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
Are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

La chanson se termina alors sur un baiser fougueux entre les deux chanteurs, Angelo ayant renversé Aphrodite et se penchant au-dessus de lui…

Puis tout disparut. Le Sanctuaire était de nouveau en place, les 12 Saints d'or avaient retrouvé leurs vêtements habituels…cependant…Ils se retrouvaient tous sur les marches devant le temple des Gémeaux et Angelo et Aphrodite s'embrassaient toujours.

Tous se regardaient ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient là mais surtout ils n'arrivaient pas à réaliser ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux…Angi et Aphro qui s'embrassaient devant eux, sans retenue. Les deux concernés justement, se rendirent enfin compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, sans bouger, Angelo tourna la tête vers ses compagnons d'armes et regarda une nouvelle fois Aphrodite, avant de le laisser tomber à terre.

_Ils ont tout découvert ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire maintenant ?_

Fin interlude 1


	4. Chapter 4

Kya ! Gomen nasai pour le retard. Mais c'est assez dur de se remettre en route (quelle idée j'ai eu de lancer deux fics en même temps de vous jure xx) Bref, voila la suite. Avec un deuxième petit interlude qui se terminera sur l'aveu d'un second amour…après va-t-il être partagé ? Si vous trouvez que les couples se font assez vite ben…vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! XD C'est juste que les deux premiers couples ne sont pas vraiment « créés » grâce au jeu de Kanon. Après ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferais bien languir pour savoir qui va avec qui.

Reponse aux reviews :

Kitsune : Contente que ça te plaise. Crois moi il n'y aura pas que Grease !

Fafa : Merci beaucoup. Ca me touche de voir que tu apprécies. La fic devrait être assez longue (pauvre de moi xx). Quand à ta proposition d'être ma bêta-lectrice, c'est très gentil mais j'ai déjà Fufu. Mais si elle laisse tomber je te ferais signe !

Alrisha : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer lol. Encore ? Te voila servit alors ! Merci beaucoup.

Misaoshi : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Titanic j'y ai déjà pensé. Et merci pour tes encouragements. Je vais continuer je te le promets !

Note : C'est la dernière fois que je repond aux reviews directement sur le chapitre. A l'avenir, merci de noter votre adresse e-mail exacte pour que je puisse vous répondre (n'est ce pas Fafa ? lol)

Terminé avec les reviews et autres notes ! A présent, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Merci encore !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Tous les Saints d'or et Kanon se trouvaient dehors, devant le Temple des Gémeaux. Personne n'avait raté le baiser qu'Angelo et Aphrodite s'étaient donnés. Le Cancer et Le Poisson ensemble ? Incroyable ! Bon Aphrodite…ok ! Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait les hommes. Non ce n'est pas Aphrodite le problème…Mais bien Angelo ! L'ancien Death Mask, ce tueur sanguinaire qui sortait avec le Suédois ? Alors ça…

Se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise, Angelo, aida Aphrodite à se relever et soutenait du regard ces compagnons d'armes. Après un long, très long silence, l'Italien explosa.

-Ben quoi ! Vous avez jamais vu de mecs s'embrasser ! Shura ferme la bouche tu vas gober une mouche !

Shura avait des raisons d'être le plus étonné. Lui qui traînait toujours avec les deux amants, il n'avait rien vu, pas même soupçonné le moindre flirt.

Se passant une main crispée dans ses cheveux en pagailles, Angelo continua de s'énerver.

-Dites quelque chose au moins ! Z'êtes encore plus laids que des statues grecques !

-Heu…ce qu'Angelo essais de vous dire c'est… Commença Aphrodite, aussitôt coupé par l'Italien.

-Que ça les regarde pas ! Nan mais c'est vrai ça m'énerve ! C'est quoi le problème ? J'ai le droit d'aimer Aphrodite merde !

-Angi calme toi tu…. ? Tu…tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

Le Cancer sourie maladroitement et s'approcha d'Aphrodite, l'enlaçant par la taille. Il reprit sérieusement.

-Ti amo…C'est interdit ?

-Angelo…ho moi aussi je t'aime.

Dit le Saint des Poissons, un large sourire aux lèvres et profondément ému. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sans se soucier des autres, un grand cri d'émotion et de joie se fit entendre. Regardant leurs compagnons d'armes, Angelo et Aphrodite ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il leur arrivait. Aiolia s'approcha d'eux et donna une franche frappe dans le dos du Cancer et leur dit joyeux.

-On pensait que vous couchiez juste ensemble, pas que vous étiez amoureux ! Toutes nos félicitations.

Et petit à petits les autres Saints d'or virent à leur tour féliciter les deux nouveaux amants découverts. Ces derniers étaient soulagés, surtout l'Italien. Pas qu'il se soucie des regards des autres…mais, le Sanctuaire était sa seule famille et il y tenait. Et puis, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre Aphrodite à cause de cette révélation…qui sait jusqu'où ses instincts de rital pouvaient le mener. Enfin, le plus important c'est qu'il n'avait rien perdu. Au contraire, il avait gagné le droit de vivre son amour pour Aphrodite au grand jour, mais la plus belle des récompenses était certainement le « je t'aime » d'Aphrodite.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça auparavant. Depuis qu'il était avec Aphrodite, il se sentait revivre. Non…Aphrodite faisait revivre Angelo di Castelli et enterrait lentement mais sûrement Death Mask.

Mais le Cancer n'était pas le seul qui avait changé. Le Poisson se sentait vivre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Peut être était-ce même la première fois qu'il vivait réellement. Je ne vous parle pas de cette vie, celle où l'on respire, boit, mange et dors. Je parle de la vraie Vie : celle où l'on apprend à rire, à pleurer, où la moindre petite chose compte, où l'on sent le cœur de l'Autre battre dans sa poitrine et qu'il vous avoue dans un souffle « C'est pour toi qu'il bat ». Aphrodite venait de trouver la voie où vivre ne rime pas avec mourir mais avec plaisir.

Voyant les deux amoureux nager en plein bonheur, certains des Saints d'or, présents les enviaient. Dire qu'ils avaient la chance d'être aimé par celui qu'ils aiment et qu'ils se l'avouent devant leurs confrères.

Des regards s'échangèrent alors, puis tout disparut et on se réjouit une nouvelle fois pour le Cancer et le Poisson. Le bonheur qui se lisait dans leur regard faisait plaisir à voir.

-C'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance mais…Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui nous est arrivé ?

Demanda soudainement Milo, faisant redescendre ses compagnons d'armes sur Terre. Le silence qui laissa place à sa question, montrait que les autres n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

-Moi je dis ça…c'est juste pour comprendre ce que faisait Camus dans les bras de Shura.

Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Il aurait préféré que le Français se trouve dans ses bras à lui ! De toute façon là n'était pas le problème. Shura et Camus n'étaient pas les seuls cavaliers. Dokho était avec Aiolia, Saga avec Aioros, Aldébaran serrait dans ses bras puissants Mu et enfin Milo avait pour cavalier Shaka. Le seul qui semblait en dehors de cette histoire était Kanon. Mais ce dernier semblait ailleurs, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

A vrai dire, Kanon tentait par tous les moyens de s'empêcher de rire. Imaginez deux secondes ce que pouvait ressentir l'ex général des mers en voyants ses frères d'armes, vêtus d'habits tels des Américains dans les années 60, chantant, dansant. C'était totalement hilarant.

Voyant douze paires d'yeux braqués sur lui, le fou rire de Kanon disparut avant même d'avoir pu éclater. Il se passa une main derrière la tête et bafouilla embarrassé.

-Comment voulez vous que je le sache ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

Les autres acquiescèrent, après tout, comment Kanon pourrait il comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ? Le pire c'est que personne ne se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de se rendre compte de la présence des autres. Une chanson semblait raisonner au fond de leurs pensées, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Et puis, comment avaient ils fait pour arriver ici ?

-Bah ! On va pas se laisser intimider, on a connu plus bizarre.

Assura Dokho. Ses confrères hochèrent de la tête et alors que chacun commençait à retourner à leurs occupations, Saga vint vers Milo.

-Dis t'as pas oublier un truc ?

-Hein ! Ha mais oui ! Excusez-moi….

Les autres Saints d'or se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Milo. Ce dernier, afficha un sourire franc et lâcha.

-Vous savez tous que j'avais prévu une petite fête pour le retour de notre Français préféré…

En entendant ça, Camus vira très légèrement au rose, attendrit par l'appellation que lui donné son meilleur ami. (ndla : comment ça ? Il ne parlait pas de moi ? XD) Le Scorpion reprit de plus belle.

-Suite à un petit incident de plomberie dans mon temple, j'ai dû repousser la fête. Mais j'ai le plaisir de vous inviter tous ce soir. Ca nous changera un peu les idées ! Je peux compter sur vous ?

Personne n'objecta. Bien au contraire ! Ca faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la fête. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait de sortir hors du Sanctuaire et de faire une petite virée dans un des bars de la ville. Mais ils se sentaient plus à l'aise « chez eux ».

Tout le monde rentra dans son temple respectif, délaissant les entraînements pour se préparer. Deux Saints d'or étaient plus excités que les autres. Ils allaient enfin passé une soirée l'un près de l'autre. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils pourront se confier ?

Mais, tout le monde n'avait pas prévu de laisser la soirée se passer tranquillement.

A suivre…


	5. Interlude 2: Bailamos

Interlude 2 :

La fête chez Milo battait son plein. Tout le monde s'amusait, les quelques couples fraîchement formés dansaient ou parlait tranquillement. De l'autre côté, Aiolia, Shura et Milo buvaient un verre au bar. L'Espagnol était sans doute le seul à afficher une mine de déterré.

Passant un bras autour du cou de son ami, Milo demanda.

-Ben alors ? T'aime pas ma fête ou quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-T'as vu la tronche que tu tire ? Renchérit Aiolia.

-Excusez-moi…je me sens pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je dois couver quelque chose.

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous donc pas pensé plus tôt à ça !

-C'est vrai ! Tout le monde sait que les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna tombent malade au moindre petit coup de vent ! Surtout en Grèce. Bon alors elle va nous dire ce qu'elle a la chèvre ?

-Le Capricorne n'est pas une chèvre Milo, je te l'ai déjà dis !

Alors que les trois amis se chamaillaient gentiment, à l'autre bout du temple, Saga et Mu discutaient.

-Où est Kanon ?

-Il a dit qu'il arriverait après…Je n'arrive plus à le faire décoller de devant la télé. Il est comme absorbé par son stupide jeu.

-Bah c'est de son âge ! L'âge bête comme on dit.

-Tout d'abord l'âge bête, mon cher Mu, c'est durant l'adolescence. De plus je te rappelle que Kanon et moi sommes jumeaux, donc si tu dis qu'il est bête…je le suis tout autant.

-Hein ? Ha ! Mais non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Saga ! Voyons toi et Kanon êtes différents. Enfin pas physiquement, et c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à vous reconnaître. Vous êtes aussi sexy l'un que l'autre, et comme dirait Angelo vous êtes banda….nan là je m'égare ! Ce que je veux dire c'est…et puis…hum…Il fait chaud tout à coup non ?

Pendant que Mu essayait tant bien que mal de se ressaisir devant un Saga hilare, un des convives remarqua l'entrée de celui qui se faisait attendre.

_Le voila. Il est enfin arrivé. C'est étrange, mais dès que je le vois mon cœur se met à bondir. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? Depuis quelques temps, je me sens affreusement triste lorsqu'il n'est pas là, et dès qu'il entre dans mon champ de vision je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde…Pourquoi ?_

-Yo ! Aioros ! Viens par ici !

S'écria Milo, lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Le Sagittaire quitta donc l'entrée et s'approcha de ses amis et de son frère.

-Bonsoir. Désolé d'être en retard, mais j'avais quelques petites choses à régler.

Pendant ce temps au Temple des Gémeaux.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser…Moi je m'ennuis un peu, c'est pas très drôle de les obliger à boire ou manger ou parler…Je devrais peut être aller faire un tour.

Kanon se leva, et décida de laisser le jeu tourner. Après avoir mit le jeu en mode « automatique », l'ex général des mers fila dans la salle de bain se refaire une beauté puis fonça au Huitième Temple.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit affichant : « Nouvelle chanson débloquée ». Comme le jeu était en mode automatique, la chanson se chargea elle-même.

Au Temple du Scorpion…

Aiolos s'excusa auprès de son hôte, prétextant qu'il avait d'autres frères d'armes à saluer. Milo hocha de la tête et se resservit un verre, en proposa un à Aiolia qui ne refusa pas et Shura qui…

-Allo? Milo appelle Shushu! HE! Shura!

-Hein? Quoi? Pardon?

-…Je te demande si tu veux encore un verre…

-Heu ouais merci.

Kanon arriva enfin au temple de Scorpion. Mais à peine avait il franchit le seuil qu'une musique démarra. Pour une fois rien ne changeait, les vêtements, le décor, tout restait en place. Seulement, tandis que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, un air de guitare raisonna.

La lumière se concentra alors sur un Shura, assit sur un tabouret face au bar, fixant quelqu'un des yeux. L'andalou murmura alors…

**Esta Noche Bailamos  
De Noite - da mi vida  
Quedate conmigo**

Une lumière tamisée s'étendit dans le temple et les différents invités se mirent à danser. Se déhanchant sur une musique Espagnole sensuelle. Ne quittant pas la personne désirée des yeux, Shura se mit à chanter.

**Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore**

Doucement il se leva et s'avança dans une marche particulière aux Espagnols.

**Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight**

C'est alors qu'Aphrodite se posta devant Shura et ils commencèrent à danser. Cependant, Shura ne cessait de regarder Aioros et continuait de chanter.

**Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero**

Aphrodite retourna danser avec Angelo, tandis que Shura reprenait sa marche vers l'élu de son cœur. Se créant un passage dans la foule qui se déhanchait furieusement suivant le rythme de la musique. Le Capricorne continuait de chanter.

**Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
I won't let it go  
There is something I think you should know**

**I won't be leaving your side  
We're going to dance through the night  
I want to reach for the stars.**

Alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre le Sagittaire, Shura se trouva un nouveau compagnon de danse, cette fois ce n'était autre que le frère de celui qu'il aimait tant. La ressemblance entre eux étant assez forte, l'Espagnol mit plus de cœur dans la danse, même s'il ne cessait de fixer le plus vieux des deux frères.

**Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero**

Aiolia s'effaça, et Aioros et Shura se trouvaient enfin. La scène ralentit d'elle-même, et Shura posa sa main sur l'épaule du Sagittaire. Ce dernier se retourna et ils se défièrent du regard. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, alors que tout semblait tourner autour d'eux. Shura reprit doucement.

**Tonight we dance  
Like no tomorrow**

Les deux voisins se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Se collant doucement.

**  
If you will stay with me**

Shura murmura alors au creux de l'oreille d'Aioros.

**  
Te quiero mi amor**

Ils se séparèrent un peu pour mieux danser. Suivant un rythme affreusement lent et pourtant si sensuel. Les mains sur les hanches de l'autre, ils mouvaient leurs bassins collaient l'un à l'autre. Shura murmura.

**Quidate conmigo  
esta noche – bailamos**

Les deux danseurs furent séparés et trouvèrent un autre cavalier. Tandis que Shura dansait avec Angelo, Aioros avait été « kidnappé » par Saga. Shura ne cessa de chanter tout en dévorant le Sagittaire des yeux.

**Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio Bailamos**

Et visiblement Aioros en avait assez de son partenaire de danse, il se retira de la piste et commençait à s'en aller. Shura voulu le rattraper mais la foule qui danser autour de lui l'en empêchait. Alors qu'ils chantaient le refrain, Shura cria, suppliant.

**Como te quiero  
Como te quiero  
Como te quiero…**

Puis la musique prit fin, et tout redevint normal. Cependant, prit dans l'instant magique, Shura regarda Aioros, les yeux plein de larmes et hurla.

-TE QUIERO AIOROS !

A suivre...


End file.
